


I Dare You

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A Christmas Story - freeform, Alternate Universe - Human, Cold Weather, Corny, Crack, Dare, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Humorous Ending, I wrote something happy, Licking, M/M, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Snow, Winter, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Alfred and Ivan are walking down the street in winter time. Suddenly, Alfred has a great idea and dares the other man to do something hilarious. But Ivan doesn't see it the same way.Oneshot/drabble





	

Alfred was walking with Ivan Braginsky down the snowy streets of New York City. That was where the meeting was being held, but even that was in a few hours. All of their companions had some time to kill, and so most of them had taken to wandering the streets. Maybe against their better judgement, Alfred and Ivan were paired together. Anyway. Too late to do anything about it now. 

The snow was coming down harder now. Not that either of them minded too badly; America could get pretty cold, and Ivan was used to weather from Russia, for god’s sakes. Suddenly Alfred grabbed the other man’s arm. 

“Hey bro,” he said snidely. “I dare you to go lick that pole over there.” He pointed at a pretty frozen-looking metal pole. If he did it, his tongue would surely get stuck to it. 

Ivan was smarter than that. He raised an eyebrow, most of his face hidden behind his ever-present scarf. “...are you being serious?”

“I triple dog dare you.” Alfred crossed his arms. Surely even a dumb commie would know how serious that was! And Al was right; he did. 

Ivan sighed and nodded. “Fine.”

Ivan walked towards the frozen pole. Alfred hid his snicker behind a mitten-hand; he was actually going to do it! Oh my god, this was like from A Christmas Story! Maybe after this he’d buy him that ugly leg lamp, that’d be funny. But then he stopped laughing. Ivan didn’t stop at the pole. He kept walking. 

In fact he went up to  _ Feliks Łukasiewicz,  _ who was Polish. And he licked him. 

Feliks almost had a heart attack; Ivan walked back to Alfred like nothing weird just happened; and Alfred himself was practically rolling around on the ground from laughing so hard. 

“I licked the Pole.” Ivan deadpanned, and Alfred just laughed harder.


End file.
